Diary of a Sophomore
by Nafa-tali
Summary: This is the diary of the life of Kitty, a tiny toon attending the Acme Looniversity. Follow her troubles as she attempts to find her place in the Looney Toon way... Rated T just to be safe...


**Dear Diary: Friday October 1**

* * *

"Care to dance, Miss Kitty?" his gaze was misty as he greeted me with a warm smile that had the potential to melt hearts.

I smirked, keeping my cool and accepting his offer. "Don't mind if I do, Mr. Bunny."

In a single, smooth sweep, he guided me to the dance floor, not taking his eyes off me. And together we danced as though we were the only two in the ballroom.

"Your skill is truly… incredible, Mr. Bunny," I remarked, the cool gaze in my eyes hiding the twisting and turning of butterflies in my stomach.

"As is yours, Miss Kitty… Miss Kitty… Miss Kitty?... Kitty Pussycat!"

My head snapped upright, my pen flying in one direction and my notebook in the other. The other students snickered as our teacher, Mr Bunny, stood over me. An unimpressed scowl on his face, he tapped his foot and crossed his arms.

"Nice of you to finally join us here on Earth," his eyebrow raised and his always cool and confident stare drilled into my brain. "Care to share your thoughts to the class?"

I blushed, forcing myself from his gaze, ever afraid that he would somehow be able to read my thoughts. "N…no sir… I was…eh…" My blush went a deeper red, my claws gripping into the Pikachu on my pencil case.

"Try to keep up Miss Pussycat." Mr. Bunny turned away, delving back into his speech on anvils vs character theorm, leaving me to sigh and slink back down into my seat. That was too close.

My name is Kitty Pussycat. I am a sophomore attending the Acme Looniversity. I am also the youngest daughter of the famous Looney Tune: Sylvester J. Pussycat, Senior. You probably haven't heard of me… I'm the forgotten one. I look like a weird cross between my mom and my dad. I have white fur with black hair pulled back into two pigtails on either side of my head. I have bracers and my mom's green eyes… and unfortunately, I also have my dad's knack for finding myself in the wrong place at the wrong time… yeah I'm a klutz. A looser. Get used to it.

I also have the biggest crush on Mr. Bunny. You know the one… Bugs bunny… the big star… the face of Warner Bros. Unfortunately for me, he was old enough to be my dad and he already had a girlfriend.

At this point in time it was Friday and I was sitting in the last class of the day. I generally liked to sit near the window… close to the front of the classroom but only because the back seats were always taken first. The clock was hovering ever closer to three and the eager buzz in the classroom was enough to state that we were eagerly anticipating the final school bell and therefore the beginning of the weekend. Everyone seemed to be aware of this except Mr. Bunny.

Seriously, you'd think a funny guy like Bugs Bunny would be an awesome teacher. Which, don't get me wrong, he is, but he just always has a lot to say.

Finally the blessed school bell blared through the classroom, again making me jump, and all at once what had once been a quiet class burst into a mass frenzy of students piling for the door.

"I want a report on chapter three on my desk by Monday! That's all folks!" Mr. Bunny farewelled his class, packing up his books and plucked his spectacles from his nose. Carefully wiping them over with an ear, he placed them into a little case. Yeah, Mr. Bunny wore glasses, bet ya didn't know that. He only used them when he was reading or teaching though.

I quickly scooted past him, blatantly avoiding all forms of eye contact, desperate for him not to see my blush. I kept my gaze on the floor all the way to my locker, where there I finally allowed myself to heave a sigh, pulling the door open and slamming my books down. I barely felt the pink canary land on my shoulder. She was huffing and puffing as she struggled with her tiny school bag.

"Hey Kit," Sweetie panted, allowing me to take her school bag from her. "You coming to the arcade tonight?" The little, pink canary smiled at me sweetly, her long eyelashes and big, blue eyes fluttering at me.

Though, one wasn't to be fooled by her appearance, she was far from innocent. The little canary had a mean streak in her, though it only tended to show around those she didn't like. I was lucky… I was on her good side.

"Sure," I shrugged, stuffing my school bag and slamming my locker shut. "Who else is going? Are there any good movies on tonight?"

"Eh…" the bird whistled. "Nothing I haven't already seen. Come on, lets go grab a burger or something."

"Ok," I nodded, "I just gotta tell Dad I'm going out. Won't be long."

I left the bird to wait for me outside the school. Dad wasn't supposed to see us hanging out – he would freak if he knew we were friends. You know, the whole 'natural predators and enemies' thing.

Dad was still in his classroom writing up reports or whatever. My little brother, Sylvester Jr. was sitting at a desk playing Pokémon on his Nintendo while waiting for Dad to finish up and take him home.

"Hi Kit," Before I got the chance to grab the handle, the red-headed bombshell of a cat came up from behind me and cut in front, bursting into the classroom. "Dad! I'm going out with a bunch of friends. Gonna go stay over at Christine's."

Dad put down his pen, his eyebrow rising in a typical 'disapproving parent' fashion. "Will there be boys, Montanna?"

Yeah… Montanna was my sister. Not to be confused with Montana Max. She was just starting her senior year here. The striking image of mom; long red hair fell over an angular face that showed nothing of Dad's heritage. The only thing she inherited from him was his temper.

"What? Eww no!" she struck a dramatic pose, as if to be insulted by Dad's implication. "You know the boys here totally suck."

I snorted out loud. She was such a liar!

Dad's stare turned from her to me. I knew he was skeptical. It just seemed to be a permanent frame of mind of his. "I need someone to look after Junior, I have parent teacher interviews tonight."

"Kitty can look after him, she never has plans."

My jaw dropped. "What? No! I have plans! I'm going to the arcade with some friends tonight."

"Your canary friend?" Montanna poked out her tongue, smirking.

"Kitty, I told you, you can't associate with canaries, it looks bad."

"But Dad!" I refuted. "Sweetie is my friend!"

"She is also the demon spawn of that blasted bird family. The answer is no! You're looking after Junior tonight."

Montanna looked smug, taking it as an indication that she'd been granted her night out.

This was totally not fair!

"Dad!" I protested but he seemed more keen on blocking me out.

He put his head down and paw up every time I attempted to speak to him. "Kitty, take Junior home. Feed him and make sure he does his homework. I'll bring dinner home."

He stood, grabbing my brother by the shoulders and dropped him into my care before he shoved the both of us from his classroom and slammed the door shut.


End file.
